


Пределы лояльности

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк предчувствует катастрофу и очень хочет ее предотвратить. Получится ли у него?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пределы лояльности

— Телефон, Барри. Просто дай мне телефон.

По лицу стекает капля пота. Не потому что здесь слишком жарко. Здесь не жарко, и он не знает, как Барри это устроил. Может, велел притащить сюда кондиционер. Барри сумел организовать целый госпиталь посреди пустыни, с навороченной аппаратурой и с целым складом лекарств — все, что нужно для работы. А работа у Барри простая: вернуть человека с того света на этот. Так что повесить кондиционер дело нехитрое.

Он пытается повернуться, даже не повернуться — куда там, хоть бы дернуться, шевельнуться, — и чувствует, как прилипает к спине простыня и приливает к вискам кровь. В боку, в том месте, откуда Барри вытащил пулю, черти снова развели костер и подбрасывают дров.

Надо бы сказать Барри. Или вон той медсестричке. Пожаловаться на чертей. И попросить отогнать их. То есть вколоть еще обезболивающего.

Барри поймет. Про чертей уж точно.

— Телефон, — шепчет он вместо этого.

Шепчет и понимает, что уже забыл, зачем ему нужен телефон и кому он собирался звонить.

Он вспоминает, что вокруг пустыня и прямо за этими стенами солнце выжигает песок. От этой мысли становится трудно дышать, и теперь еще сильнее болит и колет в боку. А черти пляшут, у них сегодня праздник. В ад прибыла дюжина грешников, даже больше — и каких! Отборных! Высший сорт, если можно так выразиться. Дон Эладио Фуэнте, милости просим. Дон Сезар, мы очень рады вам. Дон Луис, мы заждались.

То-то же, думает он. И тогда черти снова протыкают его бок горящим факелом. Чтоб не забывался.

Потому что его тоже ждут в аду.

Потому что он заслужил. В тот момент, когда ушел из полиции. В тот момент, когда принес присягу той стороне, против которой воевал полжизни.

Поэтому он лежит в импровизированном госпитале, шесть миль до границы с Техасом, и пытается представить, что ждет его после смерти.

И решает, что раз он ненавидит зной и жару, то в его персональном аду будет настоящее пекло.

В этот же момент Майк Эрмантраут вспоминает, что он атеист.

И не верит ни в ад, ни в рай. И уж точно не верит в чертей. Даже в тех, что сейчас поджаривают его бок. Зато верит, что если он что-то пообещал, то должен выполнить.

Даже если он дал это обещание Гасу Фрингу.

Человеку, который достиг неизведанных высот в своей лжи и двуличии.

Человека, которого за чертой смерти ждет воздаяние. Просто потому что он чилиец, вырос в католической стране и верит в рай, в чистилище и, разумеется, в вечные муки. Потому что он тоже заслужил.

Только ад Гаса Фринга будет другим.

Холодным.

Каменным.

И там не будет никаких чертей. Там вообще никого не будет, потому что человек, который лгал стольким людям, заслужил одиночество.

Наверно, думает Майк, так и случится. В конце концов, Гас Фринг жил в таком аду почти всю жизнь. Так что для него ничего не изменится.

Эта мысль теперь кажется Майку спасением. Он понимает, что не в силах ничего изменить. Хочется спать и ни о чем не думать. Черти в боку вдруг успокоились и перестали отплясывать.

Все давно предопределено. Гас Фринг завершил свою месть, и через несколько дней его не станет. Майк внезапно понимает, что знал это всегда. Даже когда Фринг рассказал, как после ликвидации картеля он собирается выйти на европейский рынок с синими кристаллами. Даже когда появилась Лидия, которой нельзя доверять. И «Мадригал». Даже тогда Майк чувствовал, что все это неправда.

Неправда.

А самое главное, он и не знает, во что верит бывший католик Фринг.

Кроме лояльности, конечно.

Не так уж и мало, решает Майк. Не так уж и много, если строить свой мир на лжи и скреплять его верностью. Зашатается один кирпичик — и все рухнет. Например, это будет Пинкман. Фринг поставил на него слишком много.

Кто-то верит в бога, кто-то верит в черта, а кто-то верит Уолтеру Уайту.

Пинкман просто слишком хорош для их мира. Слишком доверчив, слишком хочет помочь людям. А когда Фринг поймет, что Пинкману верить нельзя, то совершит какую-нибудь ошибку.

Все предопределено, понимает Майк.

— Сделать тебе укол?

Это Барри. Только что пришел в палату.

— Телефон, — просит Майк. Ему кажется, что он кричит. — Я должен позвонить.

Барри его не слышит.

Проходят ровно две минуты — бывший коп идеально чувствует время, — и Майк засыпает.

***

Майк видит, что ошибся.

Не камень и не лед.

Металл.

Здесь все из металла. Прикоснешься — обожжет холодом.

Идти вперед тяжело. Но нужно. Потому что нельзя не идти. Вверх и вниз, и снова вверх. И еще — лезть. Тяжело. Майк нечаянно опирается на выступ в стене, и в руку впивается тысяча ножей.

А болит все равно в боку. Что за черт?

Еще он замечает странное: металл отполирован до блеска, но ничего не отражает.

Майк делает последний шаг — оказывается, все это время он шел вверх по лестнице, — и теперь он наверху. А впереди, до самого горизонта — только металлические глыбы, от которых исходит холод.

И две человеческие фигуры.

С одинаковыми лицами. В очках, в пиджаках серебристо-белого цвета и, конечно, в отглаженных черных брюках.

Майк не понимает, который из них его босс.

Но точно знает, что он там.

Тогда он вспоминает обещание.

Защищать. Драться до конца. Даже если он действительно принес присягу человеку, который так похож на сатану.

Обеспечивать безопасность. Так написано в его контракте.

Значит, надо прислушаться. И понять. Который из двух.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает один.

Второй не медлит с ответом.

— Я накажу виновных.

— Как всегда?

— Как всегда.

Двое в пиджаках серебристо-белого цвета идут рядом.

Им есть о чем поговорить. Интеллигентным людям всегда есть о чем побеседовать, думает Майк.

Ну, или не-людям.

Он следует за ними.

— Семьсот сорок три человека, — говорит один. — От метамфетамина.

— Мостик в ад, — отвечает второй. — Построен за двадцать один год.

— Плюс двенадцать. Позавчера.

— Помню. Я всегда умел хорошо считать.

— Я тоже. Даже слишком хорошо.

Майк ловит себя на мысли, что он-то не умеет считать так хорошо. Почему не семьсот сорок два? И не семьсот сорок четыре? Включен ли в этот список Виктор? Или только клиенты второго предприятия Гаса Фринга?

— Это был их свободный выбор.

— Как и месть.

— Конечно.

Слишком много цифр. Слишком мало данных.

Если я догадаюсь, понимает Майк, который из двух — Фринг, я смогу выполнить свое обещание.

Двое в серебристо-белых пиджаках меняются местами. Еще раз. И еще. Ходят по кругу, и теперь Майк не успевает заметить, кто из них какую фразу произносит.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что месть за него — священна?

— Я всегда так считал.

— Потому что это правильно.

— А семьсот сорок три человека? Это ведь имеет значение.

— Все имеет значение.

— Поэтому я здесь.

— Поэтому здесь — я.

Майк чувствует, как у него кружится голова. Он не понимает. Он вообще ничего не понимает.

Он трясет головой. Он не хочет больше глядеть на эти одинаковые серебристо-белые пиджаки. Смотрит в стену. В которой ничего не отражается. И в которой он внезапно видит Пинкмана.

Тот в лаборатории. Под прачечной. В наручниках.

Майк снова мотает головой. И силится понять, как же так получилось. Он же доверял Пинкману. Проверял. Оба проверяли. И их обоих Пинкман выручил. В Мексике. Сварил мет. Застрелил Хоакина Саламанку. Спас. Довез до больницы.

Не подвел.

Что пошло не так?

Пинкман поверил Уолтеру, решает Майк. Фринг узнал об этом и решил обезвредить.

Значит, Уолтер начал действовать.

Майк поворачивает голову. Переводит взгляд на другую стену. Поначалу не различает ничего. А потом металлическая поверхность словно вскипает, и на ней появляется лицо. Майк видит человека, которого Фринг ненавидел больше всех и который уже давно должен был умереть.

Перенесенный пять лет назад инсульт не мешает улыбаться. Да что там улыбаться — лицо инвалида-колясочника вдруг искажает гримаса, и дон Саламанка смеется: он всех перехитрил и утащит Фринга на тот свет.

Майк чувствует, как у него все цепенеет внутри.

Он не успеет.

Не успеет в Альбукерке, не успеет предупредить, не успеет проснуться.

Теперь Майк снова смотрит на фигуры в серебристо-белых пиджаках.

— Я никогда тебя не понимал.

— А я — тебя.

— Зачем ты все это устроил?

— А ты — зачем?

Майк поворачивает голову. Пинкман исчез. Саламанка тоже. Металл как и прежде сияет смертельной белизной.

— Обо мне говорят люди.

— Обо мне — тоже. Я же чистое зло. Теперь. Всегда был.

— Я тоже.

Все эти слова кажутся бессмыслицей.

Майк вглядывается в одинаковые лица и пытается отгадать, кто же из них — его босс. Кто из этих двоих — человек?

Он решает подойти ближе. Заглянуть в глаза. Глаза ведь зеркало души, верно?

— Кто-то должен делать эту работу. Производить метамфетамин, например.

— Это лишь значит, что зло всегда будет существовать.

— Конечно. И быть разумным злом лучше, чем как те животные, Марко и Леонель. Разве нет?

Майк не хочет думать, что еще несколько дней назад он вообще не верил в существование души.

Он заглядывает в глаза одному и другому.

— Я всегда считал, что месть должна свершиться, — говорит человек с металлическим блеском во взгляде. — И что средства не важны.

— И она свершилась.

Майк слышит это и отмечает, что глаза второго такие же холодные.

Тот произносит:

— Поэтому число жертв не имеет значения.

Вот каков план Уолтера, решает Майк. Вот почему смеется дон Саламанка.

В его руке вдруг появляется телефон, и Майк набирает знакомый номер.

Теперь самое главное — предупредить.

Обе фигуры в серебристо-белых пиджаках смотрят на него с интересом.

Ждут, что же он скажет.

— Будь осторожнее, — произносит Майк в трубку.

Металлическая стена по его левую руку начинает мерцать. Майк видит, как его босс выходит из машины. Как еще раз звонит Тайрусу и приказывает снова, тщательнее проверить комнату Саламанки. Как Тайрус отзванивается: он нашел бомбу.

Взрыв раздается в ту же секунду, сменяясь на вой полицейской сирены.

Надо уходить, думает Майк. И немедленно. До того как Уолтер успеет освободить Пинкмана и поджечь лабораторию под прачечной. До того как Хэнк Шрейдер сложит два и два.

Вызвать самолет. Исчезнуть в Мексике.

А Фринг медлит. Тот, кто построил две бизнес-империи, не станет отступать. И уж точно не будет спасаться бегством.

Наверно, делает вывод Майк, это тоже вопрос лояльности.

— И дисциплины, — слышит Майк в ответ на свою мысль.

Смотрит вперед и не может понять, кто же из двух это произнес. Оборачивается. Картинка исчезла, а металл блестит так, что слепит глаза.

Майк опять нащупывает телефон в руке. Звонит. Объясняет ситуацию.

— Он хочет тебя перехитрить.

На этот раз Тайрус действует быстрее, Уолтер Уайт не успевает выйти из комнаты Саламанки, и погибают все трое.

Тайруса жаль, думает Майк. Хороший был парень. Верный. Майк задается вопросом, в какой ад попадет Уолтер. А в следующую секунду видит, как дорогу, по которой едет босс, перерезают несколько полицейских машин. Шофер сворачивает вбок, начинается погоня, и все заканчивается выстрелами.

Потому что после гибели свояка Хэнк Шрейдер будет готов перевернуть не то что прачечную, а весь город.

Уолтер Уайт должен был умереть раньше, решает Майк. И слышит:

— Я обещал. И я сдержал обещание.

Майк поднимает глаза слишком поздно. Вглядывается в лица и не находит решения.

Снова набирает номер на телефоне.

Снова рассказывает.

— Мы уезжаем, — говорит Фринг Тайрусу. — Вызови полицию. Скажи, что там бомба.

Следующие три дня Хэнк Шрейдер обшаривает дом престарелых.

Достаточно, чтобы закончить дела. Предупредить своих людей. Уехать из страны.

Майк хочет понять, что будет дальше.

Успеет ли он.

— Начать новую жизнь нельзя, — говорит один из тех, кто носит серебристо-белый пиджак.

— Можно, — возражает Майк.

— Когда-нибудь все равно придется вернуться сюда, — отвечает второй.

— Именно, — соглашается первый. — В ад попадают те, кто ставит лояльность выше морали.

Майк переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

Смотрит на второго и говорит ему:

— Для начала попробуй выжить.

Перед глазами все расплывается, и Майк понимает, что он угадал, а значит, у него есть шанс сдержать обещание. И что сейчас он проснется. И навсегда забудет, как Гас Фринг разговаривал с сатаной.

Зато самое важное он сумеет запомнить.

Когда Майк просыпается, в боку снова колет. И говорить трудно, и своего голоса он почти не слышит.

Барри вдруг наклоняется к нему.

— Мне надо позвонить, — просит Майк. — Это срочно.

— Срочно? — удивляется Барри.

Тот отыскивает свой телефон, и Майк набирает номер.

***

В Альбукерке середина июля — самое жаркое время года.

И самое безжалостное.

На стоянке перед Каза Транкуила несколько машин. Дверца одной из них открывается, и из машины выходит человек в темно-синем пиджаке.

Он явился сюда, чтобы покарать. Убийцу и предателя. Самолично.

Сейчас Густаво Фринг не чувствует ни боли, ни разочарования в тех, кому доверял.

Только ярость.

Он назвал бы свою ярость ледяной. Звенящей. Металлической.

Он не знает, почему так. Просто в последнее время он часто видит такие сны. Бесконечное пространство холода и металла. И кого-то очень похожего на него самого. С кем он разговаривает. Совершенно не запоминая о чем.

Каждый раз после такого сна все труднее проснуться.

Наверно, именно поэтому он ощущает усталость.

И не хочет отвечать на звонок.

— Это я, — голос Майка звучит глухо.

— Слушаю.

Детали — потом. Как всегда. Майк хочет сказать что-то важное, иначе не стал бы звонить.

— Я знаю, ты умный. Только он — умнее.

Отсчитать пятнадцать секунд в уме.

— Это все?

Ему не хочется скрывать разочарование. Не сейчас.

— Будь осторожнее.

Он выключает телефон. Кладет в карман пиджака. Ничто не должно отвлекать его от цели.

До двери в Каза Транкуила остается десять шагов.

На последнем телефон звонит снова.


End file.
